Makucha's Army
Makucha's Army is an army of vicious animals led by Makucha and Mama Binturong. Their goal is to get revenge on Lion Guard and eat every rare, exotic, weak, lame or sick animal from the Tree of Life as the main antagonists of Season 3. Background In "The Harmattan", Makucha brought in two leopards named Fahari and Jiona to help him get to the Tree of Life while the Lion Guard goes on their way to the Tree while dealing with a powerful harmattan. While the Lion Guard was able to get through, the leopards do not hear Ono's warning to get shelter behind the rocks as Makucha decides to go to the Tree on his own. By "Ghost of the Mountain" and "Dragon Island", Makucha recruits a snow leopard named "Chuluun" and a Komodo dragon named "Ora" so they can join Makucha to join forces to take revenge against the Lion Guard to which Makucha recruits new animals other than leopards to join him. In "The River of Patience", Makucha's army ambushes the Tree of Life to which Kion and the Night Pride were able to fight against them. During battle, Rani's little brother Baliyo gets injured by Ora to which Kion and the Night Pride are able to defeat them while Baliyo ends up getting healed. After getting defeated, Mama Binturong joins in Makucha's leadership of Makucha's army and plans to take revenge against the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, especially Bunga since Bunga is Mama Binturong's most feared enemy. By "Little Old Ginterbong", Mama Binturong disguises herself as a limping animal to be healed by Queen Janna to which the Lion Guard only found out that she is actually playing dirty tricks with the other animals to which Kion warns Ullu to tell Rani that Mama Binturong is working for Chuluun as the Guard manages to defeat the predators alongside Bunga and his new friend Binga who are able to defeat Mama Binturong. In "Long Live the Queen", Makucha's army stalks a tiger family to which the Lion Guard and the Night Pride defeat the enemies and save the tigers from their demise. By "The Lake of Reflection", Makucha and his army begins attacking the Tree of Life once again to which Kion begins to lose confidence as a leader. As the army attacks again, the heroes were able to defeat the enemies. In "The Triumph of the Roar", Makucha and his army begin a final showdown against the Lion Guard and the Night Pride by bringing in reinforcements to make his army stronger. Fahari and Jiona arrive after surviving the harmattan, Smun and his porcupines also arrive to protect Mama Binturong, and the two Komodo dragons who survived their encounter in Dragon Island also assist Ora as Makucha plans to kill the Lion Guard, the Night Pride, and all the other animals living there so that Makucha's army can eat the rare animals once more. Soon as Makucha's army begins attacking the animals and trapping Makini and the Night Pride inside the Tree of Life, Kion uses the Power of the Roar after practicing with Askari to rescue the victims trapped inside and defeat Makucha's army. Kion then uses the roar to create a tornado to suck up Makucha and all the members of his army to send all the villains far away from the Tree of Life to never be seen again, defeating all of them. Trivia *This is the third group of different species of animals. The first one was the Lion Guard, which lasted until the end of the series, and the second one was the disbanded Army of Scar. Unlike those groups, this is the only that remained together and was never disbanded. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Leopards and cheetahs Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Armies Category:Hunters Category:Porcupines Category:Adults Category:Presumably Deceased characters